


Pack redemption

by Sams_boy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Cannon diversion, Castration, Cock Warming, Cum Eating, Flogging, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Rimming, Their good to Theo after, Wax Play, dont like don't read., four way sex, stiles is a tad mean at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_boy/pseuds/Sams_boy
Summary: Theo has stopped working for the Dread Doctors and helped put a stop to them, but a high price is still there to pay... Theo may just find paying it is worth it when he discovers what life is for him after Scott punishs him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ TAGS!! 
> 
> This is a fic that may have a few triggers for people, though it has a happy middle and ending, so please take note of the warnings and tags. I hope you can injoy

Scott closed his eyes and sighed as he looked at a chart on the wall showing the skeletal structure of a dog.

How had it come to this?

Behind him Theo stood body twitching, breathing heavy as he looked at Scott's back, the Alphas command to 'stand there' still ringing in his ears.

Scott had never used the voice of the Alpha before, he had never needed to or wanted to, but now he didn't have a choice. Theo had been working with the Dread Doctors, and even though he had confessed and turned around there had been to much loss for him to go unpunished.

"Alpha?" Theo's voice was soft, and full of uncertainty and a little fear. The fact he had used Alpha and not Scott showed just how hard the command had hit him.

Scott sighed and shook his head. He wouldn't use the voice of the Alpha again until he needed to. "If you actually want in my pack, you won't speak, and you will take what's coming."

Theo whimpered as Scott turned, red eyes blazing. He didn't need to say a word, his eyes said the only thing he needed to say: obey.

"I wanted to trust you Theo. I didn't listen to Stiles, and that was a mistake. You have a lot to make up for weather you join my pack or not, and even if you walk away you won't walk away unpunished."

Theo's eyes widened and managed to step back. "What? Scott what are you going to-"

"ON YOU KNEES!" Scotts eyes were a blaze of red, his voice the crack of a whip making the Beta drop to his knees as commanded.

Scott loomed over Theo fueling his voice with mimorys of all the pain this man had helped cause. "You will obey. You will accept what you have coming and only AFTER I'm done will you make any move to leave or stay."

Looking down at Theo Scott knew the voice had hit home, the betas muscles relaxing and his defiance draining away. He would go along with any thing Scott did now.

"Theo, stand up."

Theo did as he was told, keeping his head down while holding eye contact with Scott, a sine of total respect and submission.

Scott moved around the room readying every thing he would need, until he realized he was just stalling. He had picked the punishment himself and even Decan had said it was fair.

Scott turned back to his placid beta. "Undress."

Theo nodded and pulled his shirt over his head, leaned down pulled off his shoes and socks before undoing his pants and letting them fall, stepping out of them then standing still for his Alpha's next order.

Scott sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Completely Theo."

Theo frowned, hands hovering at the waist band of his boxers. "Alpha? You want me naked?"

Scott turned up the heat in his eyes. "Now Theo."

The boxers dropped and Theo was standing naked before Scott, head back down out of renewed respect.

Scott didn't let himself look yet, instead he ordered "pick up and fold your clothes" before bringing rolling trays of supply's up next to the exam table.

When he was done he looked up to see Theo standing at attention with his clothes folded and set neatly on the counter behind him.

Scott nodded. "Good."

He moved across the room and stood in front of Theo, now letting himself look the beta over. The musculature of Theo's body was impressive, defined pectorals leading down to a flat stomach with the beginning of a six pack starting to show. His manhood wasn't big, but it was soft, balls pulled up tight against his body.

"Give yourself an erection, and warm those up" he said gesturing to Theo's midsection. "Be done by the time I get back with Stiles. He wants to be here when I tell you what's going to happen."

Scott had ignored Stiles warnings about Theo, this one request was only a small step to an apology.

In the back of Theo's mind a small voice told him that he needed to move, to run, that if Scott was involving Stiles it was going to be very bad. The beta in him won over the small voice. He wanted to please Alpha, Alpha would be fair with what ever he did. He would obey.

Scott walked back in Stiles just behind him and he gave Theo an approving nod. "I thought you would try and run, but looks like you really are my beta."

Theo nodded. "Yes Alpha, yours."

Scott thought about it for a moment then said, "good boy" without much enthusiasm. He didn't like this total control bit.

Theo beamed at the praise. "Thank you Alpha."

Stiles whistled. "That alpha stuff packs a punch."

"Apparently" Scott grumbled.

He walked up to Theo and looked him in the eyes. "They warm Theo?"

The beta nodded. "I think so Alpha. And I'm big like you told me."

"Good boy." Scott took a step back. "Let's see."

Theo moved his hands and his cock stayed raised, long and thick, his relaxed sac letting a good sized pare of balls hang low from his body.

"Thick as a post in the head and pants," Stiles said rolling his eyes. "Of course. Is there anywhere this guy doesn't seem perfect?"

Scott's eyes darkened with anger, the red reaching new heat as he glared at Theo. "He helped the Dread Doctors, he doesn't seem perfect at all to my eyes."

Theo whimpered and hug his head. "Alpha..."

Scott snapped his fingers, "keep it up. Don't let it go soft."

Theo jumped and looked down at his flagging erection, hurrying to pump himself back to full mast.

Stiles leaned against the counter and looked at Scott. "Your sure you can do this? No one is gonna blame you if you can't you know, even if he does deserve it."

Scott shook his head and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I can do it. I let this go on right under my nose, it's my responsibility."

He faced Theo who had let go of his cock, the shaft full and thick again. "You helped take so much life, even when you knew what was going on you let it happen." Scott shook his hand, closing his eyes. "I thought about it a long time before I made up my mind. You let those monsters take life away, so I'm going to take away your ability to create life. Im going to neuter you."

Theo's eyes widened and he starred blankly at Scott. "Neuter me? Alpha what do you mean neuter me?"

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. "Castration, Theo. I'm cutting your balls off."

The breath left Theo's lungs all at once and he looked at Scott with shock.

Scott took a step forward, voice a growl. "I told you to keep it up. Pump."

Theo did as he was told, the Alphas power to much for him to disobey.

"Alpha," he whispered, "please..."

Scott sighed. "Don't beg. Accept what you've earned, and obey not just me," he pointed to Stiles, "but him to." He patted Stiles on the shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile. "If there's anything you want to do to him for trying to win Malia from you, do it. He's yours."

Stiles nodded and smiled back, warmth in his eyes. "You don't have to do this man. I know your sorry and your gonna make it right." He thought for a moment. "Wait; anything?"

Scott nodded, "anything."

Stiles walked over to Theo's clothes and pulled the belt free, looking at the thick metal buckle. He turned to Theo. "Put your arms behind your back."

Theo looked to Scott with wide eyes and got a glare for his silent plea. "You tryed to win his mate. Obey."

Theo hung his head in submission and put his arms behind his back as ordered.

Stiles began slowly twirling the end of the belt, taking aim. "Hips forward."

Theo leaned back slightly, letting his hips jut forward. There was a loud 'thwack' and Theo choked back a scream as the buckle hit his cock head, his member bouncing off his leg from the force before springing back only to be knocked back to his leg by the belt.

Theo lasted five hits before he screamed, and eleven before he dropped to his knees, blood dripping to the floor even as his flesh healed.

Stiles put the red stained belt down. "Look at that. He kept his arms back and hips forward even when he dropped. You may have a good beta once your done."

Scott nodded, pulling on a pair of white latex gloves. "We'll see. Anything else you want from him?"

Stiles nodded. "Can I kick him in the nuts?"

Scott actually chuckled and nodded. "I would while you can."

"And can I watch?"

A nod, and Stiles was satisfied.

Theo looked up at Stiles almost pleadingly before his eyes scrunched up as he coughed out a half moan half scream, his balls descending slowly from his body as the pain of the blow faded.

Scott snapped gloved fingers. "Stand up and come here."

Theo stood, arms still behind him as he walked over to Scott.

"On the table" the alpha commanded.

Theo's body shook slightly as he got up on the metal table, the beta looking up at Scott with a little fear in his eyes. "Your going to..."

Scott nodded. "Lay back, legs open."

Theo obeyed, shaking. "Alpha...I'm sorry..."

Scott picked up a scalpel and pulled the sac tight. "Then prove it. Lay still and pay for what you did."

Scott made the cut quickly but carefully, making sure to open the thin skin within the sac that separated the two testicles with the one cut then squeezed them out through the opening.

Theo whimpered as he watched his manhood slip from his sac, gritting his teeth as Scott cut open the membrane on his right nut and exposed the tender meat. The process was repeated then Scott looked him dead in the eyes.

"Tell me; is this fair. You know you'll heal like this never happened if I stop now, so, Theo; are you my Beta? Should I make this cut?"

Theo took a shaky breath, fighting the pain. "Yours, Alpha, want to be yours. Cut me."

Scott pulled on the cords, stretching them tight before cutting through them one at a time, making sure to cut up close to the body as he castrated the Beta who had took so much.

Theo's back came up off the table, crying out as he was unmanned then slumping back down, in pain and exhausted. It was done, and he was Scott's.

He looked at the two pink spheres that had given him life as a man, his muscle, and his drive. He had paid for what he had done.

He didn't even feel Scott cut the sac away and hold the skin in place as it healed rapidly, he did however feel Scott taking away his pain as the flesh stitched together smooth.

"Alpha?"

Scott touched Theo's cheek with an ungloved and clean hand. "Hush now," he said softly, "lay still and let me care for you."

Theo was totally confused and he whimpered in distress.

Scott backed up a step, surprised and confused by the reaction.

He looked at Stiles with a 'help me' expression. "What do I do?"

Stiles thought for a moment about the last few minutes, and the answer became clear fairly quickly.

"You got to go with your gut man. Be the Alpha like you were a few minutes ago, he was calm then."

Scott's shoulders slumped. "I have to be like that all the time?"

"Um, no." Stiles wondered how a true Alpha, a strong and kind leader could be dumb as a rock at times. "You don't need to be just an Alpha, your Scott the Alpha and in case you missed the last like four years, there's a difference. And you only need to be an Alpha to him, the rest of us have always had your back."

He looked at A still very distressed Theo. "He needs guidance."

Scott nodded and looked at Theo, thinking. "Theo, calm down. I've got you, your mine now, I'm going to protect you."

Theo's breathing slowed and he lifted his head, bearing his throat to Scott.

Scott smiled and touched the soft skin gently. "Good boy. Now lay still, relax."

Theo all but collapsed, energy gone as he stared up at the ceiling. "Alpha?"

Scott looked up from putting the severed testicles in a bag to put out of sight. Theo didn't need to be tormented or teased by seeing them. "Yes?"

Theo paused for a moment. "I'm not a Beta anymore, am I."

Scott sighed and shook his head. "Honestly no, your not. Your my Omega."

Theo chuckled dryly. "Omega. I'm the bitc-"

"NO!"

Stiles nearly knocked himself out on the top of the low freezer he was putting the bag in as Scott's voice boomed out in the small space, Alpha in every way even to a human like him.

Theo looked like he wanted to melt into the table, fear like he hadn't shown during surgery on his face.

Scott took a breath, trying to calm the storm inside. He had to be calm, to explain, not blast Theo with raw authority.

"No" he said again, softly this time. "Your not a...what you almost said. You never will be." He held out his arms and Theo sat up and practically jumped into Scott's arms. "Good boy, good Theo," Scott soothed, "that's my boy. Your not AN Omega, your MY Omega. Do you see the difference?"

Theo nodded, face buried in Scott's chest. "You mean I'm yours. I'm your Omega, I serve you now, that's my role in the pack."

Scott smiled and waved Stiles over. "Not just me. Stiles and Liam to. If Kera, Lydia, or Malia need your help you give it to, but not like you do us." He lifted Theo's head with a finger. "Do you understand?"

Theo smiled slightly, hoping beyond hope that Scott would be as kind an Alpha as he seemed. "Yes Alpha. I'll do anything you tell me I swear."

Scott nodded and rubbed his Omegas head, reflecting on how different Theo was now than even a few hours ago. "Good boy. You'll have plenty of time to prove it later after you adjust. So long as your good, as you show even to Stiles satisfaction we can trust you, I'll keep you on Testosterone. You'll keep your muscle, your cock size, even your drive." He pulled back and looked at his Omega who was rapidly tearing up. "Does that sound good?"

Theo nodded vigorously. "Yes! Thank you Alpha, I'll prove it to all of you, I'll be your good Omega." He looked to Stiles and hung his head, eyes on the other mans shoes. "Sir? Will you let me try and make it up to you?"

Stiles made a face, then stepped forward and began rubbing Theo's back. "You can start by not calling me 'sir'. The name is still Stiles Theo, and yeah I would say you've definitely taken some big steps in the right direction."

Scott pulled back and gave Theo a warm smile. "Let me clean you up. Your all healed now so it's just dry blood."

Theo nodded and Scott filled a metal basin with warm water and began to gently wash away evidence of the surgery.

"Umm...Stiles?" Theo blushed and looked away.

"Yeah man? It's ok, talk to me."

Theo took a breath. "How...how does it look? You know...there. How different."

Stiles looked at Theo's groin, remembering how it had been. "Different definitely," he said honestly, "but not bad. Smooth actually, only a little line as a scar and that might fade." He looked again. "Correction, it just did. So just smooth with the same dick."

Theo yelped as Scott gripped his member tightly. "I want to be clear now so there's no mistake. Be as good as your being, we have no problem. Ever betray our trust again, and I will take your cock just as easy as I took the balls." He starred deep into Theo's eyes. "We clear?"

Theo nodded, swallowing. "Yes Alpha. Betray any of your trust, I lose my dick to. I understand."

Scott smiled and relaxed his grip, just holding Theo's cock in his hand. "Good boy. Something tells me if your back on this table, it won't be for that."

"It won't be Alpha I swear."

Stiles patted Theo's back. "Good boy. Now how about we work out where your staying now your Scott's Omega to care for, ok?"


	2. Heart of the pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Theo a bit more healed, the pack go's on an outing to prepare for the pack fun to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like, please let me know what you think, I really value your imput. ;)

Scott walked up to the door of his 'house' and turned the key in the padlock, letting the door swing open and walking through.

"Theo? Stiles?"

It was Liam that appeared around the corner and pulled the door shut, sliding the 2X4 that held it closed from the inside in place and taking one of the grocery bags from Scott's arms.

The complex door set up had a very simple reason for existing. The 'house' was a large shed/car work shop in Stiles's backyard they were modifying. It hadn't been easy to convince their parents to allow the move, but when rent had been offered to EACH parent things had gone far smoother.

Scott payed his mom, Stiles his dad, and Liam both his parents, and all of them paid rent for using the building. It was complicated and promised to be expensive but it worked, and now the boys could all take care of the packs new Omega without fear of getting found out.

Theo had actually expected slave accommodations, but that was not what he got to his pleasant surprise.

They had made the biggest room a kitchen/ living space, and the smaller a shared bedroom with four beds, one of which was all Theo's.

The biggest one, of course, was Scott's much to his chagrin, but it also had a much more fun function so he had grudgingly acquiesced. It only just fit them all, they had tested it (clothes on), but they figured with someone always under someone else it would work out.

It had only been about a week since Theo's punishment, so the space was raw and very unfinished. It matched Theo's emotional state perfectly, the Omega struggling to understand his role and accept his loss.

The first night he had woke up crying he had expected a reprimand at the very least, but Scott had simply picked him up and taken him to his own bed, whispering soft praise and comfort until Theo had fallen asleep.

That had set the pattern for the rest of the nights, Theo always being invited into Scott's bed and once Liam's, but Theo never just assumed he was allowed in any bed but his own without invitation.

Today, all of them having agreed Theo was well healed physically, Scott Stiles and Theo were set to head out of Beacon Hills to the next town, where apparently there was a small but well stocked adult store called 'The Kennel.'

It didn't get more perfect than that.

"Where's Stiles and Theo?" Scott asked as Liam helped him unpack and put away their groceries.

"Stiles is still at work I think, and Theo is taking a nap." Liam frowned as he was putting away the peanut butter. "Theo's been upset most of the day. I think he's afraid of going to that store." He made a face. "I would be if I were him."

"Don't you mean you ARE afraid of it period?" Scott teased, earning him a glare and an apple tossed at his head which he caught in his teeth.

"I'm not afraid of it, I'm just a little uncomfortable about all this. It's a big step, first turned into a werewolf to save me from a Wendigo, then falling for a girl targeted by the Dread Doctors, now I'm part responsible for caring for a pack Omega?" He shook his head and finished putting the rest of the fruit in a bowl. "I don't know how you guys are dealing so well."

Scott chuckled around the last bite of apple as he refolded the cloth shopping bags. "We aren't man. We just have to be strong for Theo. The more comfortable we are with not just taking care of him emotionally, but showing him what he's supposed to do, the better off he'll be. We have to not be afraid so he knows he's safe."

Liam made another face and nodded, taking the bags from Scott and put them in their drawer. "I know I know. I just never thought I would be part of a foursome where one has no balls and wears a collar."

"I get a collar?" Came a sleepy voice from the doorway to the bedroom.

Scott out and out laughed, going over to give Theo a light nip on the neck which made Theo grin back and relax.

"We don't know what we're getting honestly," Scott said, handing Theo a Coke from the fridge. "But you actually sounded a little excited about it."

Theo took the drink and bowed his head in respect. "Thank you." He took a sip, lord knows he could use the caffeine (even if it was a placebo effect), leaning against the work table that served temporarily as a kitchen counter. "I guess I'm a little excited? It's new, and I never thought I would be even slightly submissive, but now that I'm an Omega... I'm changing I guess."

Scott nodded sympathetically. "It's a big adjustment I know, and you really are doing very good. We'll work on it until everyone is happy with it." He smiled slightly. "Speaking of happy, do you like the new clothes I got you?"

Theo looked down at the blue tank and sleep shorts, nodding. "Clothes to bed is new, but these are comfy as heck, thank you."

Up until his castration, Theo had apparently slept naked, but now in a house full of his pack mates the thought of showing his loss without being told to had nearly pushed him over the edge. Scott had quickly intervened and stocked Theo's dresser with sleepwear.

Theo had plenty of day clothes, so that hadn't been an issue.

There was a knock on the door and Theo moved quickly to open it, letting in a very sweaty and very greasy Stiles.

"We have GOT to get normal doors!" Stiles growled with enough venom to make a werewolf proud as he headed straight for the one bathroom with a shower that had thankfully already been here. "Out in a flash."

Scott nodded and looked to Theo who was already setting down his drink and moving towards the bedroom presumably to get dressed for the trip. 

"Should I do something Alphaish about him not asking?" Scott whispered to Liam. "I mean, he's being good by getting ready."

Liam nodded and bowed his head slightly. "If I can...maybe he won't feel he did bad if a Beta tells him instead of Alpha?"

Scott groaned and slumped against the fridge. "You don't even know what you just said do you."

Liam blinked. "Uuum...no not really."

"You said 'instead of Alpha' not instead of AN Alpha, so basically instead of ME not just an Alpha in general."

Liam let his head fall back as he groaned in frustration. "This 'Alpha' crap is going to kill me. It's so confusing! One of us should say it out of respect, the rest of us don't have to but it's like a god dang virus the submission spreads!"

Scott laughed and shook his head. "I'll look for an antidote. But honestly if you would go talk to him I'll owe you." He looked at the younger Beta with a devilish gleam in his eyes. "And if you come with us and pick some gear out for him and us, I'll double owe you."

"Not-fair" Liam growled, but Scott could see he had won, albeit at a price Liam WOULD make him pay.

Liam walked in the bedroom in time to see a pair of boxer briefs covering Theo's toned backside.

"Still hitting the school gym I see" Liam said, taking a seat on his bed.

Theo smiled. "I got to look good for my pack don't I? Especially Scott."

Liam nodded and leaned forward resting his arms on his knees. "Scott is actually why I came in here. You made a small mistake, nothing major but still something you need to learn."

Theo's eyes were wide, body completely still. "What...what did I do? I thought I was being good by getting ready."

Liam closed his eyes and wondered again how the heck had he got into this situation. Oh yeah , pure alpha coercion. "You forgot to ask Scott if you could leave the room, and ask what he wanted you to wear."

Theo looked at the floor looking confused and conflicted. He looked at Liam worriedly. "What should I do?"

-"how the heck should I know?"- Liam thought, but he wanted to sound in control, confident. "Go back out, apologize, and ask if he has anything he wants for you to do or wear."

Theo nodded and got to his feet, bowing his head in respect to Liam as he passed.

Scott was leaning against the workbench 'counter' when Theo came out and he immediately went to his knees before the Alpha.

"Something you'd like to say Theo?" Scott asked calmly even as his heart tried to hammer its way through his rib cage, which he knew Theo could hear.

"I'm sorry Alpha, I didn't ask to leave the room, or what you wanted me to wear." He whimpered slightly. "Forgive me? Please?"

-"oh good lord-" Scott thought as he looked as his Omega. He had told Liam to talk to Theo not put the fear of God in him. He reached down and let his fingers glide gently across Theo's cheek.  
"Hey now, easy. In future it won't be that big a deal, but for now you need to remember I have a lot of say over what you do."

Theo nodded. "Yes Alpha. I won't make this mistake again I promise."

Scott smiled slightly. "I wouldn't make promises you may not be able to keep." He stood straight and started walking to the bedroom. "Come on. I'll help you pick out what to wear."  
\----  
The car ride wasn't unpleasant at all, they blasted the radio and joked about just about everything until they pulled into the parking lot of The Kennel, all of them in a good mood.

The bell above the tinted door swung open and a man in leather moved around the counter with a storm cloud in his eyes. "ID's. No tourists and no under age."

They held up there ID's and the man looked at each of them, then nodded. "Like I said this ain't no tourist trap. You here to buy?"

Stiles snorted. "The way your acting that's debatable."

The mans lip almost curled with hostility and his chest puffed up. Typical human posturing. "You're a bit mouthy for a twink." He spat.

All of them thought Scott was going to go for the man's throat he stepped up nearly chest to chest so fast no one could have done anything even if they'd wanted to, eyes not red but sharp as razors. "He's a dominant, as am I, and YOU have one job and that is to sell. Speaking isn't in the job description."

Theo's eyebrows shot up and he struggled not to grin. Scott could play his Alpha role perfectly with anyone, and turn it off just as fast. A true Alpha.

The man blinked a few times before stepping back, hands up and a lopsided grin on his face. "Ok, easy there chief." He put his hands on his hips though not in any way that would be threatening. "You're a real alpha dog ain't ya'?"

Scott rolled his eyes and Liam snickered.

"You have no idea."

The man nodded. "First timer with gear? We got about anything ya might need. Anything you need I can help ya find, even give a few tips."

Scott looked at the guy like he was about as important as a house fly. "Do you keep genuine leather collars in stock?"

The man grinned, "right this way chef."

The collars were just a little ways into the store and there was quite a few to choose from. The cheaper ones were brightly colored and were kinda silly, then you had pleather made to look like the real deal. It was the actual leather Scott walked up to and looked at the various styles.

He smiled gently and motioned for Theo to come up and stand beside him. "You've been doing good. Pick the one you like."

Theo's face lit up. "I get to pick?"

Stiles grinned and patted his shoulder. "I think you earned this at least."

Liam frowned a little and Scott looked over at him. "Something wrong man?"

Liam shook his head. "No, it's just..."  
He took a minute to think. "If one of us wants to see him in a specific collar, can we buy it on our own dime and have him wear it sometimes?"

Scott chuckled and ruffled his youngest Betas head. "Yes Liam you can, but let him pick first."

Theo was totally focused on the rows of leather and metal, trying to pick. He wanted one that his Alpha would like, but also looked good and was something he himself liked.

His eyes settled on a black leather collar with a strip of Chrome on it, a D ring, and a metal hasp for locking it on.

"Sir? I like that one." He pointed to the item in question.

Scott reached out and picked it up, feeling it's weight and the feel of the leather.

"Good pick." He turned to Liam. "Which did you want?"

Liam walked over and picked up a black leather collar with classic spikes around it, a place on the buckle for it to be locked if they so desired.

Scott nodded, noting Theo's small smile giving away that he liked that one to. The Omega was definitely getting into his role.

"Ok Stiles, you said you had a list?" Scott was dubious about this 'list', but it wouldn't kill him to let Stiles at least try.

Stiles nodded and fished in his pocket until he found a very crumpled piece of paper. He looked it over slowly.

"Cuffs" he said simply, looking the shop guy right in the eyes. His blood was still boiling from being called a twink.

The guy motioned and they followed deeper into the shop, all of them looking around at the very interesting items the shop kept in stock.

"Here's the restraints, we got all kinds. Any you're looking for specifically?"

Stiles nodded, "Heavy Duty Neoprene."

The man chuckled and picked up a pair, showing them to the group. "Y'all don't plan on messing around do ya."

Scott smiled thinly. "Nope. We'll take those and a traditional pair of cuffs as well."

"Comin' up chief." He grabbed a pair off a shelf and added them to what he was already carrying.

Theo wondered for a moment if the man knew he was under Scott's influence, but frankly was finding it too hot to even give more than a passing thought. His Alpha was so powerful...

The man looked to Stiles. "Anything else on that list?"

Stiles looked down and glanced over it, as well as the prices he had tallied up. "Silk cord or organic rope, a leather blindfold, and a ball gag."

Theo's heart skipped a beat for the first time since they had entered the shop. The thought of being tied up was one thing, not being able to see or speak... that was a whole other story.

He whimpered softly. "Sir?" He had almost said Alpha but had managed to correct himself last minute.

Calling Scott Alpha would have been just a little to off the 'norm' to be safe.

Scott gently grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist when he was in reach. "Theo, calm down."

He did instantly, his Alphas command to strong not to follow even if he had wanted to. That he wanted to submit made it far less of a strain on him.

Scott smiled and rubbed the small of his back, whispering softly. "You knew you were going to get tied up, restrained," he lifted Theo's chin. "Enjoyed."

Theo nodded unhappily. "Yes sir."

"Good boy." Scott said, strengthening his words with the Alphas voice. "This is all part of that, you being enjoyed by us. We get full control over you."

Theo hung his head, defeated. "Yes sir."

Scott nodded and looked at the others. "Look around on your own for a bit and pick a few things. Theo and I are going to pick him some tools for punishment."

Chapter 3  
Submission

Theo was a little happier when they left the shop, but not by much.

The gear and tools that they had picked out for him were mostly things he didn't want near him.

Gags, flogs, butt plugs, nipple clamps, restraints with nipple clamps ON them, a cock cage they were going to modify for him, Candles in the shape of dicks for god sake.

None of those things would ever make his top ten favorite list, but he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that they would be used on him, probably in tandem with each other.

Unlike the drive to the shop, the ride back to beacon hills was quite, right on the border line of tense. No one spoke, no one made eye contact.

There had been a shift in the group, like they had all gotten a memo saying 'tonight's the night'. Everything would change, and everyone would see how this new pack dynamic worked.

They exited Stiles Jeep and walked across the lawn to their 'den' as the jokingly called it, Theo carrying most of the bags as Scott unlocked the padlock.

Once inside, Stiles took the bags from Theo and took them into the bedroom while the others took a moment to figure out what was supposed to happen now. No one had honestly thought about any action AFTER the shop.

Theo got to his knees and placed his hand palm up on his thighs. "Alpha? May I make dinner for tonight?" He knew he had to do something, he was the pack Omega it was his place to serve, and dinner was the only thing he could think of that needed doing.

Scott blinked, then smiled and shook his head. "We're ordering out tonight." He nodded to Stiles who picked up a phone book and started flipping through the pages.

"What would you like?" Scott asked.

"W-what? Me?" Theo had no idea what to do or say. Wasn't it him that was meant to care for their needs?

He took in the look on Scott's face, and calmed a little when he saw a genuine carrying glow in Scott's eyes that was far from the Alphas commanding red gaze.

He lowered his head, unsure of what to do other than answer the question with as much submission as possible.

"Pizza?" He asked timidly causing Liam to grin.

"I'll second that motion."

Scott looked up at Stiles, order ready on his lips only to find Stiles already dialing the number.

"Yeah yeah I know," Stiles said waving his hand as if batting away the words Scott had been about to say. "Two XL double the meat and every meat but anchovies."

Scott thought for a moment, then moved to Theo's side and gently pulled his Omega to his feet, guiding him to sit on the couch.

"Relax Theo," Scott soothed, "you act like we're going to hurt you. You've paid the price already, this isn't meant to be another punishment."

Theo thought to all the things that he had helped pick out that were FOR punishment specifically and shuttered a little.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Ok, so some of the gear is a little less pleasant than others, you know how to make sure it's not used."

Theo nodded. "Obey and please you." He looked up at Scott. "Can i use the restroom?"

Scott knew what his Omega meant and nodded, gesturing for Theo to go ahead.

Once inside the bathroom Theo splashed some water on his face and took a deep calming breath. "Get-a-grip." He growled at himself in the mirror.

Under anyone else's control he might have had reason to be worried, but Scott was his Alpha and Scott would NEVER hurt him.

Well...

He reached in his pants and felt the smooth skin behind his limp penis. Scott had hurt him before, permanently altered him actually, but that had been a punishment not for fun. Sense then, Scott had taken genuine pleasure in caring for him.

He would be no different now, if anything was used on him, Scott would make sure he stayed safe.

When he was done flushing out he walked, or staggered more like, out into the main room. Ouch...

Liam surprised everyone by being the first to get up and walk over to the Omega, taking his hand and siphoning off some of Theo's pain.

"You're so good Theo," he soothed, rubbing Theo's cheek. "We're going to be good to you, you'll see. After the discomfort goes away."

Theo was immensely glad for the clarification.

Stiles patted the couch beside him and motioned to the open pizza box-that had been fast-on the coffee table. "Dig in, you've got to be starved we skipped lunch." He took a huge bite. "I know i am."

As they ate the mood relaxed, the joking playfulness of earlier returning. Even still there was an edge of anticipation, a sense that something was about to happen and it was getting to all of them.

Scott smiled and willingly gave in to the feeling, pulling his shirt up over his head and lounging back, undoing his belt.

Theo was in front of him in seconds and after getting a nod from Scott he had the Alphas pants down and freed the rock hard erection, kissing the head tenderly.

Liam took off his shirt and pants but left his boxers on, Stiles doing the same while Theo stripped totally down for his pack.

He stayed on his knees, Scott smiling and gently petting his head and giving him bites of the food in between enjoying his balls being tenderly licked and kissed.

Theo found that he was actually happy, not afraid or broken, enjoying the taste of Scott as much as he did the food, loving how the soft flesh of the sac yielded to his tongue to let him gently massage the firm orbs within.

He had never done anything with a man before, nor had Scott, but Theo quickly found what Scott liked and simply let his mouth follow the pattern of sounds to his Alphas softest spots.

His cock dripped precome onto the floor as he took one ball into his mouth and heard his Alpha moan.

"Good boy Theo, such a good boy."

Theo smiled and took the offered bite of food, chewing and swallowing quickly so he could resume his attention to Scott, whimpering as his Alpha lifted his chin up away from his groin.

"Shh, you didn't do anything wrong" Scott soothed. "In fact," he pointed to a blue plastic bag he had brought home three days ago, "go get that."

Theo got up and walked over to the bag, picking it up.

"Open it" Scott called softly.

Theo reached inside, trying to trust, to believe in his Alpha with all he was. Scott wouldn't hurt him, not if he didn't betray them.

He pulled out the little vile and the syringe taped to it. "Alpha?"

Scott patted his lap and Theo hurried to sit, happy for the comfort he felt this close to Scott.

"Read it my good boy" Scott whispered, rubbing Theo's back and smiling.

Even Styles was getting very confused as to what was going on.

"Testoster..." the air hissed out of Theo's lungs, as shocked as the day he had lost his manhood. But this, this was a good shock.

Scott had kept the promise Theo hadn't let himself believe he would. "Testosterone."


	3. Something wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the heart of the pack, the heart of forgiveness, you find fire...

Theo barely felt the prick of the needle entering the skin and muscle of his back side, delivering the hormone he could no longer make.

"Alpha?"

Scott patted his Omegas back, withdrawing the needle. "It's ok. Did it hurt?"

Theo shook his head smiling. "No Alpha, not at all. I just-oh!"

His voice cut off as Scott scooped him up like a child and carried him into the bedroom, the others close behind shedding their boxers.

Scott laid him down gently on his back. "Just what Theo. Don't be afraid, it's going to be ok."

Theo inhaled sharply as the others settled onto the bed. "I just wondered what the shot will do."

They had talked about this incase Theo asked.

Liam reached out and slid his hands over Theo's chest, sliding down to the abs then back up to play with the nipples made nubs by arousal.

"Well you'll keep all that muscle for one" Scott said, running his fingers across Liam's chest and nodded his approval.

Styles crawled up next to Theo on the opposite side from Scott and began gently running his fingers through Theo's hair and touching the soft spots behind his ears.

"You won't go into hot flashes or mood swings either. You'll stay your fairly annoying self." Styles supplied, grinning when Scott bopped him on the back of the head lightly.

Theo let his eyes close, his body relax as his pack moved around him. He knew his body would be used way more than this and probably a lot rougher, but that was ok honestly.

They truly cared for him.

He gasped and froze as he felt breath on his cock, fingers playing gently with the soft member.

"And this," Scott said low in his chest, "will keep its size. Would you like that Theo."

Theo's breath hitched and he tried not to buck up as Scott began to lick up the smooth skin where his balls had been. "Yes Alph-AHHH!"

His eyes flew open and he looked down at his Alpha, looking at the soft lips on the strong face as they sucked him gently.

"Then get hard for him" Liam whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

Styles reached under the bed and produced the cuffs and ropes. "Arms behind you" he instructed gently and Theo obeyed, unsure of the feel of the restraint on his wrists keeping his arms effectively at bay.

He could break them no problem, that little piece of chain was about as effective against a werewolf as string. A tow chain would work better.

There was, however, a price for his strength, one he would pay if he broke free.

A very good thing he didn't want to break free in the least. there was something about this submission, the feeling of his body being held immobile as his Alpha licked and sucked on his now hard cock head, his pack moving around him tying him down in between licks and nips.

When Liam came at him with the gag he opened his mouth wide without being told, a thrill shooting down his spine as he was effectively silenced, lifting his head so the blindfold could be buckled.

He was blind, mute, his arms behind his back cuffed and tied at the elbow and around his shoulders, knees bent up toward his chest and tied out to the side.

Helpless and exposed and he loved it.

Scott pulled up off Theo with a 'pop' and pulled Liam to him, red eyes glowing bright as he attacked his betas nipples with his teeth and tongue making him cry out and press into Scott.

Stiles hesitated for only a moment before he reached out and took Liam's cock in his hand, pumping him as he nipped at Theo's chest and throat, breath hitching as Scott grabbed his balls and began gently playing with them.

"Oh Scott..."

Scott grinned. "You like that?"

"Heck yes!"

Scott gave a little tug and Stiles all but melted into the Omega beneath him, moaning low as he felt the new sensation.

Scott smiled and gave Liam a little shove. "Grab the rest of the rope."

Stiles frowned. "I don't think there's much left of him to tie down Scott."

Scott grinned devilishly and pulled on the sensitive organs in his hand. "It's not for him, it's for you two. I'm gonna tie you to the bed by your balls."

Liam moaned and pre dripped from his cock as he handed over the rope, turning around to give Scott full access.

Both gasped as the little nooses were slipped on and tightened, The other end of Liam's lead then tied to the headboard and Stiles to the footboard.

Scott handed a bottle of lube to Liam. "Slick up and prep him, and Stiles" he handed over the other bottle of lube, "you prep me while I get Liam ready."

Stiles blinked. "Huh?..."

Scott grinned. " Liam in Theo, me in Liam, you in me."

Theo's mind fogged with confusion. A human inside his Alpha?

Stiles seemed to have the same thought.

"Scott," he began slowly, "are you sure about that?"

Scott's eyes blazed anew, but not with anger, the red that all but projected out over the room was raw power straight from the core of Scott's inner self. The heart soul and mind of a true Alpha.

No one was more shocked than Stiles when Scott gripped the back of his head and pulled him in for a long deep kiss, even more surprising was the fact that Stiles actually liked it.

Scott ran a thumb over Stiles cheek. "The power is mine, Stiles. To take, and to give."

Liam couldn't help himself. "That's hot..."

"-no kidding-" Theo thought, wanting more than anything to be given some sort of sensation, ANY sensation so long as he was being touched by a member of his pack.

He formed an 'oh’ sound around the gag as Liam's finger wet with lube touched his entrance lightly, rubbing against the ring of muscle until Theo pushed down taking the finger into the first knuckle. He moaned behind the gag, trying to make his body relax as this new feeling washed over him, it wasn't bad at all just very different from anything he had felt before.

He didn't know if he liked it or hated it, but it was a sensation that shook his whole body and at that moment he didn't give a dang so long as he could just keep feeling at this level.

"Hey easy" Liam said, breathing heavily, "I don't exactly know what I'm doing here I don't want to hurt you-AAHH!"

Theo yelped as Liam's finger tugged painfully on the rim of his hole as Liam jumped forward, eyes wide at the feeling of something wet on his backside.

Scott chuckled and gave him a wry grin. "Didn't you just tell him to hold still? You may want to try that out."

"Could have warned me" Liam grumbled as he got back into position, but there was a new spark in his eyes.

"Have you done this before or something?" Stiles asked Scott, knowing full well the answer already but feeling he had to ask or go nuts with the fantasies and 'what if's'.

Scott frowned and gave him a puzzled look. "You know I haven't, why?"

Stiles wiggled his fingers and Scott moaned loudly as pleasure shot up his spine like a bolt of lightning. "Because i have three fingers in you already."

Scott grinned and with a nod from Liam began gently pushing on the tight muscles. "What can I say? I'm relaxed."

The next few minutes were vividly clear to them, each sensation new and intense, wild and erotic.

The wet sounds of their body's being readied were accentuated by the soft moans and 'oh's that slipped from their slightly parted lips, their senses alive with the sound smell and feel of sex.

There was no talking, no instructions or guidance, but they could feel what the others wanted and they gladly gave it until soon they were rocking back and forth onto each others fingers wanting and needing more and more.

"Got to go in" Liam begged, eyes glowing gold, "please Alpha."

Scott nodded, eyes ablaze with red hot need. "Line up with his entrance so I can line up with yours. Stiles-"

"I know what to do" Stiles growled, nipping at Scotts neck. "So ready..."

Scott felt it when Liam settled into position ready to push into Theo and he lifted his own cock and positioned it on Liam's entrance, feeling Stiles doing the same behind him, the hard head foreign but welcome.

"Slow now," Scott gasped out, "we're all virgins in the back, lets not make this painful."

He didn't want to go slow, not in the least, he wanted Stiles to ram into him and do the same to Liam until none of them could move, but that wasn't what was best for anyone himself included.

His cockhead slid into Liam and he felt him shake, gasping as he leaned forward away from Scott only to slip a little way into Theo's near scalding heat. 

“Sorry” Liam murmured though to which party Scott wasn't sure and frankly it wasn't the first thing on his mind as he held the other man steady and pushed back in a little.

Stiles pushed into Scott at about the same moment and both groaned at the feeling, Scott letting his head fall back as he let the feeling of the hard cock inside wash over him.

“Scott” Liam whimpered, pushing back, “more please please more!”

Theo nodded emphatically and clinched around Liam's cock head, wordlessly begging for more as his muscles bunched and strained, struggling to stay put instead of explode from his bonds and spear himself on Liam's member. 

“So hot Theo” Scott breathed, “such a good boy.” His head fell back again as Stiles slipped in more, the feeling exploding inside him as something-prostate?-was hit dead on. “Oh my god yes!” He yelled not caring who heard, “Stiles, all the way in, please!”

Stiles snapped his hips forward and Scott cried out, slamming forward into Liam who was knocked into Theo and the four dissolved into a hard wordless rhythm.

Theo was in a total fog of pleasure, the sensuality of being tied to the bed legs open for Liam's use, knowing Scott and Stiles were aiding in the hard deep thrusts pushing him into the bed it was a drug he would never get enough of if he spent the rest of his life like this. He felt a low burn deep in his belly and groin, a bit more pronounced and more acute than the feeling he had had in his balls but he knew what it was and he whined behind the gag. 

What would happen if he came so soon…

He got his answer when he heard Scott growl and felt the pace pick up. “Liam, pump him” Scott growled out, “come for us Theo, be a good omega, come.”

A high noise slipped from Stiles throat. “Oh Christ Scott!!” 

Something in that cry tipped the balance and sent them over, a thick ribbon of cum shooting onto Theo's chest and neck as he felt warmth fill him as Liam came inside him. 

Scott would never be able to describe that feeling the first time he felt the mixed duality of being filled with another man's seed as he shot into Liam's eager and wanting body and he felt peace wash over him as the trimmers of climax faded into sleepy contentment. 

They curled around each other, Liam laying his head on Theo's belly while Scott and Stiles slipped onto their sides with Stiles holding Scott tight. 

“I'm glad it was you” Scott murmured to Stiles. “The first in me I mean. I'm glad it's your seed.”

Stiles chuckled and kissed him gently on the cheek. “My pleasure. Just make sure yours is the first in me.”

They let themselves drift then, Theo out before he could think to care he was still tied up, and if Stiles or Liam cared they were still tied to the bed by their balls they didn't make it a point to complain. 

For the first time in a while, Scott's pack was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably end this here, it a good ending, but somehow it doesn't feel complete. Let's see what the story has left me shall we? For those who feel the story may be spoiled by continuing, I completely understand and I thank you all for coming this far with me.


End file.
